


Warmth and Heat

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Gene made different impressions on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Heat

When Sam thought about Annie there was warmth. She was a gentle soothing presence, a comforting figure in a very strange world. When the insanity of 1973 became too much she calmed him. Stopped him drifting away and drowning, letting him feel secure as the world whirled around him.

When Sam thought about Gene there was heat. The sheer presence of the man overwhelmed all others, the world seeming to shift out of focus around him. He was frustratingly compelling. Gene made 1973 a tempting, consuming, instinctive and passionate existence. A world to be embraced, drawn into and swept along by.


End file.
